Their Little Secret
by tmntyyh
Summary: After attacked, Vincent and Cid find themselves injured and sepparated from the group. They quickly grow close and try to hide it from Yuffie, Cloud, Barret, and Tifa when they meet up again. Will they succeed? Or be caught in the act? Warnings are inside


Title: Their Little Secret.

Setting: Pick one.

Pairings: CidXVincent

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this? No, I'd turn it into a game.

Warnings: Explicit slash, yaoi, swearing, blood, masturbation, oral, anal, smut, lemons of all sizes, use of tobacco, sex, major OOCness, etc., etc. Oh, and I know my spelling sucks, so don't tell me about it.** IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT!!!** FLAMERS WILL BE BITCHED AT!

**Thoughts**

Cid placed Vincent's left arm across his shoulders and wrapped his right arm around Vincent's waist. Vincent was worse for wear, his right arm was broken, mechanical one was malfunctioning, no doubt that the claws of the wolf caused damage, his chest had deep gashes running from his right collarbone to the left side of his waist, fangs had sunk deeply into his left leg, causing a serious limp, broken ribs, a punctured lung, and deep cuts adorned his body.

Cid had less damage, mainly because Vincent had pushed Cid out of the way and took the damage for him. Cid had a sprained wrist from landing wrong when Vincent had pushed him out of the way. He sported some bites on his legs from the wolves that had gotten too close. All in all, he was fairing better than Vincent.

**Where the fuck did they all go?!** Cid thought as he remembered that during the fight everyone else had somehow disappeared, leaving them to fight the wolves. "Cid," Vincent said softly, "I _can_ walk." Cid looked at Vincent. He was hunched forward, hiding his face further in his cloak than normal. Although he was not leaning on Cid, Vincent was having difficulty standing, and Cid could tell.

"You can barely fucking stand, Vin," Cid said as he noticed that Vincent was shaking. "So don't fucking tell me that you can walk. Now lean on me, we're gonna find an Inn." Vincent swallowed the blood in his mouth before speaking up.

"I am fine, Cid," Vincent said slowly, trying not to cough.

Cid was not fooled. "Your not fucking fine," Cid said as he started to walk, making Vincent walk with him. "And as soon as we get a room I'm gonna take care of your skinny, Vampire, ass."

"I am not a Vampire," Vincent growled as they slowly walked to what they hoped was the exit of the forest. **Even injured he tries to take the attention away from himself,** Cid thought as they walked in silence.

After walking for three hours, they finally got out of the forest. "Fina-fucking-ly!" Cid exclaimed as he saw what looked like a small city in the distance. "We're almost there, Vin." Cid looked at Vincent and noticed that he was paler that normal. A fine sheen of sweat coated his face and his cheeks were flushed.

"Fuck!" Cid yelled as he removed his left arm from holding Vincent's arm across his shoulders. He placed his hand on Vincent's forehead. Vincent shivered and Cid felt the heat that was radiating from Vincent. "You're burning up. Why didn't you say something, Vin?" Cid asked; worry laced his words.

"I'll…be fine," Vincent whispered; his voice hoarse from the fever. His vision was blurred as Vincent felt that he might throw up. "…Cid, I think…I'm gonna be sick," Vincent muttered the last part as he lurched forward and threw up. Cid swore as he pulled Vincent's hair back. Vincent was on all fours; his collar was tucked under his chin, so vomit would not coat it. Cid was rubbing Vincent's back with his free hand.

"Shhh," Cid whispered in his ear. Chills ran down Vincent's spine from the contact of Cid's breath on his ear. "Feeling better?" Cid asked when Vincent had stopped throwing up. Cid noticed that the majority of the vomit was laced with blood.

Cid helped Vincent to his feet. Vincent felt too exhausted to go against Cid's wishes. **I've got to get Vin to rest soon,** Cid thought as he and Vincent began their trip to the city. After another half of an hour of walking, Cid and Vincent entered the city. Cid quickly found an Inn.

"How much for one room with two beds?" Cid asked the man behind the counter.

The man looked at the two of them before nervously responding. "I'm sorry sir, but we only have one room available, and it has one bed…but it is a king sized bed," he said fearing what Cid's reaction would be.

"We'll take it," Cid said as he placed the gil on the counter. The man handed him a key.

"It's the last room down the hall, number 113," the man said with a smile. Cid turned away quickly and led Vincent to the room. Vincent leaned against the wall as Cid unlocked the door. He helped Vincent inside the room, kicking the door shut behind them. Cid led Vincent to the bed, where he promptly collapsed upon the soft mattress.

"Vin, I'm gonna start a bath fer you, so just relax," Cid said as he opened the first door he saw. Luckily it was the bathroom. As he was filling the bath with cold water, Vincent was dully looking at the blurred white ceiling. **I think I'm going to pass out soon,** Vincent thought. Vincent noticed that all of the demons were silent, even Chaos, which is quite rare.

"The bath's set Vin," Cid said as he reentered the room. He saw that Vincent had not moved at all. Not knowing whether or not that was a good thing, Cid quietly walked over to Vincent. "You think you can get undressed on your own?" Cid asked, not knowing if Vincent would respond.

Vincent nodded slowly, but even he doubted if he could undress himself.

"I get the feeling that you're lying to me," Cid said as he helped Vincent into a sitting position. Vincent slowly got to his feet and swayed, but Cid kept him standing. "Looks like your gonna need my help," Cid said as he helped Vincent into the bathroom.

Vincent leaned against the wall as Cid closed the door. Vincent reached up to undo the buckles to his cape. His fingers fumbled with the buckles and Cid batted his hands away. "I'll take care of these, you just relax," the pilot said as he swiftly undid the buckles. The heavy, red cape slid to the floor when Cid pulled Vincent away from the wall. Cid then untied Vincent's bandana and threw it on the floor. He then proceeded to pull Vincent's shirt out of his pants. He quickly pulled the shirt over Vincent's head.

Dropping the shirt to the floor, Cid placed Vincent's arms around his neck. Vincent looked at Cid with confused, clouded eyes. **What is he doing?** Vincent thought as Cid looked at him. "Hold on to me," Cid said as he reached for Vincent's belt. He threw the belt behind him as soon as it was off. Lifting Vincent's feet, he slid off the metal plated boots.

He then unzipped Vincent's pants and pulled them and Vincent's boxers to the floor. Vincent hissed as soon as the cold air hit him fully. Cid tried not to take a peek at Vincent's fully undressed body, but he could not help himself. Cid blushed as he saw Vincent was huge even when soft. Looking away Cid removed Vincent's arms and led him to the cold tub.

Vincent stepped into the cold water and shivered. Once he was standing in the cold water, Cid lowered Vincent into the tub. Vincent was shaking from the cold. "Wait here, I'm going to go see if I have a potion or a cure material that I overlooked," Cid said as he quickly left the room. Vincent felt the water numb him and his eyes slid shut, glad not to feel the inferno that was burning underneath his skin.

Cid closed the bathroom door behind him as he entered the bedroom. He moaned as he rubbed his erection that was pressed against his pants. **I've got to get rid of this before I go back to Vin,** Cid thought. **Think of something repulsive. …Cloud naked, gross …but, nope. …Red fucking Yuffie. …EW!!! …Dammit!!! Still nothing. Okay, think of the brat. Yuffie naked. …GODDAMMIT!!!!! …Okay, I just have to be creative ……Yuffie naked and pleasuring herself while saying my name. Yup! That did the trick!**

Feeling himself go limp, Cid quickly looked through the small pack that he brought with him. He found a cure materia that still had a couple of uses left in it. Cid headed back into the bathroom and found that Vincent was asleep. Cid gathered up Vincent's clothes and placed them on the bed. He then drained the pink water out of the tub and felt himself harden immediately once he saw Vincent's naked body.

**Just ignore it,** Cid thought as he lifted Vincent out of the tub. **He's way too damn light,** Cid thought. He laid Vincent on the floor as grabbed a towel. He began to dry Vincent off and felt himself throb once he reached Vincent's waist. **Fuck,** Cid thought as he quickly finished drying Vincent off.

He picked up Vincent's limp body and placed him on the bed. He dressed Vincent and covered him with the blankets, making sure that his wet hair was draped over the back of the pillow. He left the cape and boots off, though. Cid the used the materia and noticed that Vincent's fever and gashes were healed, along with his damaged arm and broken bones. Vincent seemed to breathe easier also.

Noticing that it still had some energy left, Cid healed himself before putting the materia back in his pack. Feeling his painful erection throb, Cid looked back towards Vincent. **It seems like he's going to be asleep for a while,** Cid thought as he went to the bathroom.

Locking the door, Cid put down the lid of the toilet. He undid his pants and let them drop to the floor, freeing his cock from the confines of his pants. Cid sat down on the lid and grabbed his shaft. Images of Vincent filled his mind as he stroked his shaft. "Gods," he moaned. Rubbing the head of his cock, he felt pre-cum leak from the head. He began to pump himself faster, moaning Vincent's name.

Vincent awoke, hearing someone moaning. He looked towards the bathroom door and saw that it was closed. Feeling healed, Vincent sat up and removed the covers. "Vin!" was shouted from Cid's lips. Vincent blushed as he continued to hear Cid moaning his name. **He's masturbating because of me?** Vincent thought as he slowly neared the door. **So he has feelings for me,** Vincent smiled at this thought.

Cid continued to moan as he pumped himself. His hips bucked with the rhythm he set. **Oh god,** Cid thought as he continued to pleasure himself.

Vincent stood on the other side of the door smiling. **If he feels this way about me, then I will just have to show him how I feel about him,** Vincent thought. He felt himself become aroused by Cid's panting. Vincent raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Cid stopped what he was doing, startled by the knock on the door. **Fuck!** Cid thought. **Fuck, fuck, fuck!!! Vin heard me!** Cid pulled up his pants, stuffing his painful need back into his pants. "Hold on," Cid said, voice wavering a bit from his unfulfilled desire. Cid buttoned his pants quickly and opened the door.

"Cid," Vincent said when he saw Cid was sweating and slightly trembling. "What were you doing in there?" Cid squirmed.

"I'm guessing that you heard?" Cid said fearfully as he looked Vincent in the eyes, seeing that Vincent was no longer ill.

"Yes," Vincent said looking at Cid's disheveled appearance. "Now tell me, were you thinking of me while you were in there?" Cid swallowed loudly. He nodded his head an awaited whatever demon was going to tear him to ribbons. **I'm dead,** Cid thought as he closed his eyes. "Good," Vincent said with a smile. Cid's eyes snapped open as he looked up at Vincent.

Vincent leaned forward and roughly kissed Cid. Cid felt warm lips pressing against his. He grabbed Vincent's waist and pulled their hips together. Vincent wrapped his arms around Cid's neck as his eyes closed. Cid closed his eyes as he pressed his erection into Vincent's. Cid and Vincent walked backwards to the bed.

Vincent's legs hit the bed and he fell back on it, taking Cid down with him. Cid opened his mouth and licked Vincent's lips. Vincent moaned and opened his mouth, pressing his tongue against Cid's. Cid loved the taste of Vincent. He continued to kiss Vincent hard until they needed to breathe. When they parted, Vincent scooted up higher on the bed and Cid followed him.

Cid quickly kissed Vincent's jugular, making him moan and his eyes fluttered shut. "God, Cid," Vincent moaned as Cid began to suck his neck roughly. Cid removed his lips from Vincent's neck and leaned closely to his ear.

"You like that?" Cid whispered, his voice rougher than usual. Vincent nodded and Cid licked the outer lobe of his ear. Vincent moaned loudly and pulled Cid closer to him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Cid smiled as he kissed a trail from Vincent's neck to his throat, where he continued to suck hard. Cid nipped at Vincent's throat, cause him to moan loudly.

"Fuck, Cid," Vincent moaned, his hips twitched upwards, grinding into Cid's.

"Oh, Fuck," Cid moaned against Vincent's neck. He reached up and began to pull Vincent's shirt up. Vincent lifted his arms and the shirt came of easily. Cid licked Vincent's nipple, causing Vincent to gasp. Cid sucked his nipple hard while tweaking and flicking the other one. Vincent thrust up again, unused to the feeling.

"God, I need you now Cid," Vincent moaned, pulling Cid down for a kiss. "Take me." Cid smiled and went to the bathroom. Vincent lifted himself up, and rested himself on his elbows, looking at the bathroom. Cid returned with a bottle of lotion.

"Way better than spit," Cid said as he lowered himself on Vincent, placing the bottle on the nightstand. Vincent reached for Cid's shirt and quickly peeled it off. He also removed the pilot's goggles and cigarettes, placing them next to the lotion.

Cid undid Vincent's pants and Vincent lifted his hips so Cid could remove the leather. Cid licked his lips as he looked at Vincent's erection. Cid was distracted however, when Vincent cupped his cock.

Vincent removed Cid's pants easily and felt himself throb at the size of Cid. "You're huge," Vincent said, eyes remained on the throbbing member.

"And you're fucking beautiful," Cid said as he reached for the lotion. Cid squirted a bit of the cold lotion on his palm. He coated his fingers with the substance and spread Vincent's legs. "This might hurt," Cid said as he pressed one finger against the tight entrance. Cid slowly pushed a finger deep inside Vincent.

Vincent hissed as the finger moved, sending pain up his spine. Cid then kissed Vincent roughly as he added a second finger. Once Vincent was used to the feeling, Cid began to scissor his fingers, stretching Vincent.

Cid released Vincent's mouth as he added the third finger. By now, Vincent was moaning and rolling his hips into Cid's fingers. "Faster Cid," he moaned as his eyes closed. Cid smiled as he moved all three fingers, searching for the bundle of nerves that was going to send Vincent into oblivion.

He hit the small bundle and Vincent moaned loudly, hips jerking forward. "Found it," Cid whispered in Vincent's ear, removing his fingers. Cid grabbed the lotion, but Vincent took the bottle from him.

"Allow me," Vincent said as he poured a medium amount into his palms. Rubbing his hands together, Vincent reached up and grabbed Cid's cock. He began to pump Cid as he lubricated him. "Ready," Vincent said as he looked at Cid with demanding eyes. "Now put it in me."

Cid nodded and grabbed his cock. He placed it at Vincent's entrance and slowly pushed the head into Vincent. Vincent moaned and threw his head back at the feeling. Cid then slowly began to push the rest of his throbbing cock into Vincent. Cid moaned once he was fully sheathed inside Vincent. Vincent was gasping and his claw clutched the sheets while his right hand snaked into Cid's hair, grasping at the golden strands.

"Fuck Vin," Cid moaned in Vincent's ear. "You're so fucking tight." The dark gunman looked up at Cid as he rolled his hips forward.

"And you are so fucking huge," Vincent replied. Cid took this as the signal to move. He slowly pulled out of Vincent so only his head was still in him before slamming back into the tight heat. Cid began to thrust faster as Vincent began to pant louder.

Once Cid found that spot that made Vincent cry out in pleasure, he began to slam into it. "Faster Cid," Vincent pleaded. Cid, unable to deny that voice anything, picked up speed and pounded into Vincent as fast as he could. Slick bodies collided in intense pleasure.

After a while, Cid felt that he was going to come while Vincent was not yet ready. Cid reached between them and grabbed Vincent's throbbing cock. Pumping Vincent in rhythm with his thrusts, Cid felt Vincent come closer to his climax.

"Fuck, Cid!" Vincent growled as he neared is euphoria. "I'm gonna…gonna come. …CID!!!" Cid moaned as Vincent came, spilling his seed on his hand and their stomachs. Vincent clenched against Cid, making the pilot come into Vincent.

"VIN!!!" Cid yelled as he came. Cid collapsed on top of Vincent, spent. He slowly pulled out of Vincent and rolled over. "That was amazing," Cid said as Vincent snuggled against him. Cid wrapped an arm around Vincent's waist, while Vincent rested his head on Cid's chest, his right arm across his waist, and his leg in between Cid's.

"That's an understatement," Vincent said as he nuzzled his head against Cid's chest. "I love you, Cid."

"I love you too, Vin," Cid said as he reached over and pulled the blanket over them. "I need a smoke," Cid muttered as he reached for the pack of cigarettes. He grabbed his lighter out of the box along with one cigarette. Lighting the cigarette, Cid left the lighter on the nightstand as he placed the burning stick in between his lips.

"That's the stuff," Cid moaned as he deeply in haled the smoke. Before he could take a second drag, the cigarette was removed from his lips. Cid looked down at Vincent. Vincent smiled as he took a drag on the cigarette.

"It has been years since I have had one of these," Vincent said as he blew out the smoke. Cid grinned as Vincent handed the cigarette back. Cid took another drag and handed it back to Vincent. They continued to smoke the cigarette until it had burned out.

"Aside from you getting the shit beaten outta you, I'd say that this was a good day," Cid said as he and Vincent relaxed in the bed.

"I agree," Vincent said, "but how are we going to find the others?"

"Maybe we'll call them later," Cid said. "But fer right now, let's relax, after all, we fucking deserve it. And they can wait, seeing how they ditched us and all." Vincent smiled.

"Fine," he said as he looked up at Cid, "but I need a shower right now, care to join me?" Cid grinned as he looked down at Vincent.

"Well, I can't let you shower alone, Vin. What would happen if you slipped?" Cid replied as the sat up. Vincent smiled at Cid as they stood and headed towards the bathroom. Vincent entered the bathroom first and leaned over to turn on the water. Hands snaked around his waist. "Wouldn't want you to fall, now would we?" Cid whispered in his ear, causing Vincent's skin to rise and a shiver to run up his back.

"Of course not," Vincent replied huskily. He turned the dial on warm, but more towards hot. Vincent stood up and turned to face Cid, whose arms were still around him. "Come on, the water is ready." Cid's grin widened.

"I'm thinking of a whole different meaning for the word 'come'," Cid replied as he pressed his body against Vincent's. "And it involves you." Vincent blushed as he gazed at Cid with half-lidded eyes.

"Then make me," Vincent said as he stepped back into the spray of water.

"Gladly," he said as he followed Vincent into the water. As soon as they were under the hot stream of water, Cid forced Vincent against the tiled wall and began to kiss him forcefully. Vincent opened his mouth and the two began to kiss each other passionately. Cid began to grind his hips against Vincent's, causing the gunman to groan into the kiss.

In response, Vincent wrapped his left leg around Cid's waist, pressing their bodies closer. Vincent broke the kiss, leaning down to suck on Cid's neck. "Damn," Cid moaned as Vincent roughly sucked on his jugular. "You're good at sucking on neck's, Vin. Maybe you are a Vampire."

Vincent smiled and bit down on his neck, hard enough to leave the imprint of fangs for a while, but not hard enough to break the skin. Jokingly, Vincent said, "You have no idea." Vincent moved his attention from Cid's neck to his lips. Kissing him hard, Vincent ground his hips against Cid's roughly. Cid pushed his tongue into Vincent's mouth as he ground back into Vincent's hips.

Cid broke the kiss as he reached down and cupped Vincent's ass. "Do you need to be prepared?" Cid asked as he slid his fingers between Vincent's cheeks.

"Find out for yourself," Vincent replied. Cid then pushed one finger into the gunman, noticing the moan that escaped Vincent's lips. Cid felt Vincent was loose enough to be ready, but still tight.

"Your ready," Cid said as he removed his fingers and lifted Vincent's other leg, placing it around his waist. Cid placed his throbbing cock at Vincent's entrance and Vincent wrapped his arm and claw around Cid's neck.

Cid thrust into the tight heat quickly, moaning along with Vincent. Cid began thrusting in Vincent nearly immediately, as the gunman moaned in his ear for him to be harder. Cid followed the command, pounding into Vincent as hard as he could.

Cid closed his eyes and grabbed Vincent's throbbing cock. Vincent gasped in his ear at the feeling of Cid's rough hand around him. Moaning, Vincent bit down on Cid's ear. "Fuck, Vin," Cid moaned. Vincent began to nibble on Cid's ear, causing Cid to thrust with a more frenzied pace.

Shouting each others names, Cid came into Vincent as he came onto Cid's hand. The pilot still had the gunner pinned to the wall, but Vincent placed his feet on the ground. Vincent still had his legs spread and Cid was still buried inside him. "God, Cid," Vincent moaned as Cid removed his cock from Vincent's ass.

"You could say that again," Cid said as he kissed Vincent on the lips. "Now how's about we actually take a shower?" Vincent nodded and reached for the soap. He began to lather up Cid's chest, and then he dropped to his knees. He started to lather up Cid's calves, noticing that Cid was beginning to become aroused again.

Vincent smirked as he lathered Cid's thighs with the white bar. Vincent looked at Cid's waist and saw that he was already aroused. Vincent moved over and let the water wash away the soap. He then moved in the way of the water and clutched Cid's waist.

Cid looked down at Vincent perplexed. "Vin, what-" before he could finish his question, Vincent licked the head of his cock. "God," Cid nearly shouted as he threw his head back. Vincent smiled as he engulfed the head of Cid's erection. Cid moaned loudly as Vincent began to suck on the head.

Vincent then began to take in more of the cock, playing with his balls. Vincent took Cid's entire cock in his mouth, feeling the organ go partially down is throat. Cid was grasping at the wall with one hand while the other was grabbing at Vincent's raven tresses.

"Vin…Goddamn…oh, fuck…I'm gonna…" Cid mumbled, unable to think straight. Vincent smiled to himself. He felt Cid's cock twitch as hot bursts of cum shot down his throat. Vincent removed his mouth from Cid. Picking up the bar of soap, Vincent lathered up Cid's cock and let a stream of heated water rinse the pilot clean.

Vincent stood up and began to lather Cid's chest and back, pressing his body close. "How did that feel, Chief?" Vincent whispered in his ear. Cid looked at him with hazy eyes.

"Like I was told that someone has removed the brat's mouth," Cid replied. Vincent smirked.

"Next is your hair," he said as he put back the soap and reached for the shampoo. Vincent was grabbed turned to face Cid, who shook his head.

"Don't think so," Cid said as he picked up the soap. "It's your turn." Cid washed Vincent, noticing how he flinched when Cid brushed up against his left side. Smiling, Cid ran his fingers gently over the area. Vincent let out a shaky breath as his eyes fluttered shut. Cid then pressed his lips to the area and licked the soft skin. Vincent moaned at the contact.

"God," Vincent groaned as Cid began to suck on the area. Making sure to leave a hickey, Cid sucked as hard as he could. Removing his mouth, Cid looked up to see a flustered looking Vincent. When Cid went to take Vincent's erection in his mouth, Vincent pulled his head back.

"Not yet," he said as he pulled Cid up to his feet. Vincent roughly kissed Cid and reached for the shampoo. He lathered Cid's hair as Cid lathered the blueberry scented liquid into Vincent's long hair. After the suds were rinsed out of their hair, Vincent turned off the water.

Cid reached down and grabbed Vincent's cock, loving the sound of Vincent's moans. He pumped Vincent quickly, increasing the amount of moans spilling from Vincent's lips. Cid felt himself stiffen at the sound and he stood behind Vincent. Pressing his erection against Vincent's ass, Cid pumped him even faster, making Vincent come with a shout.

Vincent took Cid's arms and placed them on his slender hips. He then began to thrust his hips backwards, making Cid's cock slide in between Vincent's ass. Cid moaned as Vincent continued his ministrations, listening to the sound of Cid getting pleasure from the simple grinding, but too tired to get another erection. Cid quickly came, feeling as drained as Vincent.

"Let's go to sleep," Vincent said as he yawned. Cid nodded as they walked towards the bed, Cid still behind Vincent. They climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over themselves. Cid was laying on his right side with his arms around Vincent. While Vincent was being spooned, he held Cid's hands, but before drifting to sleep, Vincent said, "I love you, Cid."

"Love you, too, Vin," Cid whispered as he snuggled closer to Vincent. Vincent awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. "What the fuck's that?" a sleepy Cid groaned as he sat up.

"My cell phone," Vincent said yawning. He began to get out of the bed, but was pulled back in by Cid.

"Let it ring, babe," Cid said as he wrapped a leg around Vincent. Vincent smiled.

He smiled, "Cid, it could be the others."

"So, we'll call 'em back later," Cid replied. "They can wait. Right now, you're busy."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?" he asked.

Cid smiled, "being spooned, now lay yer ass back down." Vincent smiled but lied back down. Cid pulled him closer and pulled the blankets up. "Good, now go to sleep." Soon, both were asleep again, just to be awoken hours later by two phones ringing. "Dammit," Cid growled.

"Looks like we have to get up now, Cid," Vincent said. Cid growled, but began to get up. Vincent started to get up also, but Cid pushed him back down.

"You rest, I'll take care of those fuckers," Cid said. Vincent lied back down as Cid walked over to his pants, which were hanging on the curtains. Cid removed the cell phone from his right pocket and flipped it open. "Cid here, and this better be fucking good," He growled, obviously not liking the fact that he was away from his Vampire.

"Cid, are you with Vincent?" Cloud asked from the other line.

"Yeah, but the question is: where the fuck are you punks?!" Cid practically yelled in the phone.

"That's what we should be asking you," Cloud said. "One second we were fighting with you guys, the next, you're gone. And neither of you were picking up your phones, we called five times."

"US?!" Cid yelled. "You guys vanished, leaving us to fucking deal with all of the wolves!!!" Vincent, deciding that Cid needed to calm down, began to get up. "Vin, lay back down," Cid said much calmer. "I told you that I was gonna take care of your skinny, Vampire, ass, so lay back down." Vincent smiled, lying back down on the warm bed.

"Is Vincent alright?" Cloud asked. Before Cid could answer, it sounded like a struggle was happening on Cloud's side, accompanied by shouting. "Tifa, Barret, hold Yuffie down," Cloud said, sounding like he was gasping for air. "What happened?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'm taking care of Vin," Cid said. "Looks like you gotta get a leash fer the brat. Maybe a fucking muzzle will shut her up." Vincent chuckled at that comment while Cid was snickering.

"Even so, can I speak to Vincent?" Cloud asked.

"What? Don't you trust me, Spike?! I said I was taking care of him!" Cid accused. Vincent was smiling at how Cid was trying to defend himself.

"Cid, just let me speak to Vincent…please?" Cloud asked. Cid rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Cid said walking towards the bed, "hold yer chocobos." Cid sat down on the bed and handed the phone to Vincent. Vincent took the phone and placed it at his ear.

"Hello, Cloud," Vincent said as Cid snuggled up against his back.

"Vincent," Cloud sighed his name, relieved. "Are you okay?"

Vincent smiled at his friend's concern. "Yes, Cloud," Vincent said; unaware of what Cid was planning to do. "I am just -" Vincent inhaled sharply, dropping the phone. Cid was tracing his fingers across the hickey that he had given Vincent on his sensitive side. "Fuck," Vincent groaned as he threw his head back.

"Vincent!" Cloud was yelling loud enough for even Cid to hear. "Vincent!! What's going on?!?! …VINCENT!!! ANSWER ME!!!" Cid was smiling as Vincent batted away his hands and shakily picked up the phone.

"I-It's a-alright, Cloud," Vincent answered, voice trembling. "D-do not w-w-worry." Unknown to Vincent and Cid, Cloud was about to lose his mind.

"What the hell happened?!?!" Cloud yelled. "Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine," Vincent said, still trembling.

"Vincent," Cloud said, seriously worried for Vincent's sake. "Now is not the time to lie to me, tell me: what happened?"

"Cloud," Vincent said, scooting away from Cid, only to go to the edge of the bed. Regaining his calm, he answered, "Nothing is wrong. You have no need to-" This time Vincent dropped the phone on the floor when Cid stroked his side. Vincent crumpled back on the bed with a moan.

Hearing only the loud crash of the phone hitting the floor and Vincent's moan, Cloud thought that he was hurt. Cloud was screaming on the other line. "VINCENT! VINCENT, WHAT'S WRONG??? GODDAMMIT!!! ARE YOU HURT???" Cid was smiling as he continued to stroke Vincent's side. Vincent was whimpering from the feeling, accidently making Cloud scream louder. "FUCK!!! CID, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??? SOMEONE ANSWER ME!!!"

Cid let Cloud scream on the phone for a few minutes, only hearing Vincent's whimpers and gasps. Having had his fun, Cid reached over and picked up the phone. "Don't worry, Spike," Cid said, calmly. "Vin's all right. Don't worry 'bout-" Cid was cut off as Vincent tackled him to the floor. The phone crashed to the floor again, and Cloud was able to hear Cid grunt as he also crashed to the floor.

"GODDAMMIT!!!" Cloud yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OVER THERE???" Before Cloud could get an answer, Vincent went to whisper in Cid's ear. Cid was lying on his back and Vincent was lying on top of him with his legs on the sides of Cid's thighs.

"You might want to get that before Cloud has a heart attack," Vincent whispered before licking Cid's ear. Cid groped for the phone, and placed it by his ear.

"Cloud," Cid said, keeping his eyes on Vincent's, "I'm gonna have to call you back."

"FUCK THAT!!!" Cloud yelled. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU???"

"Don't know," Cid replied with no emotion. "Some town near the edge of the forest." Cid moaned as Vincent ground his hips against Cid's.

"WE'RE ON OUR WAY!" Cloud yelled. "KEEP VINCENT SAFE!!! WE'RE COMING IN 'THE HIGWIND'!" Cid didn't even care. He looked hungrily at Vincent.

"I don't care," he said. Cid moaned, unable to hold it back. "Take your time," he quickly added before ending the connection and throwing the phone on the bed.

"Now that I have your attention," Vincent said as he leaned forward to kiss Cid. "Maybe we can get back to business." Cid nodded before Vincent kissed him harshly. Cid kissed him back. Vincent ended the kiss and grabbed Cid's erection. He rose his hips and placed his entrance at the head of Cid's cock. Cid grabbed his hips as Vincent quickly lowered himself on Cid.

Cid groaned as he arched his back. Vincent threw his had back and let out a low moan. Vincent lifted his hips and crashed them back down, hitting his sweet spot and causing himself to cry out. Cid watched Vincent through half-lidded eyes. Vincent rode Cid, continuously hitting the bundle of nerves. Cid grabbed Vincent's erection and stroked him in time with Vincent's thrusts. They both let out moans as they came together.

Vincent collapsed on top of Cid, sloppily kissing him. "That was not a very nice thing that you did to Cloud," Vincent said as he removed Cid from himself.

"He'll get over it, but we gotta get dressed," Cid said as he sat up, taking Vincent with him. "Spike's coming to get us in 'the Highwind'," Cid said as they both stood up. They both got dressed quickly and left the hotel, taking all that they had brought with them. Cid and Vincent left the room and passed the clerk, who was waving at them and wishing them a good day.

Once outside, Vincent looked up for any sign of the 'Avalanche' group. "They better not ruin 'The Highwind'," Cid said as he looked upwards with Vincent.

"That depends on whether or not Cloud is in control," Vincent said with a smile.

Cid frowned, "Spike _was_ freaking out, if he so much as gets a scratch on it-" Vincent placed his hand on Cid's shoulder.

"He wouldn't crash the fastest way for him to reach us when he believes that there is something wrong," Vincent said. Cid looked him in the eyes and quickly gave him a kiss after pulling down his collar.

"He better hope you're right," Cid said as he turned his attention back towards the sky. "There that fucker is!" Cid said as he spotted 'The Highwind' flying high above them. "Where the FUCK are they going?!?!" Cid screamed as they saw the airship waiver a bit before crashing far away in the woods. "FUCK!!!"

Cid and Vincent began to run towards the general direction of the fallen airship. They ran for a few hours and then had to rest for a few minutes. They then continued running, but they encountered the large airship, still intact. Cid and Vincent ran over to 'The Highwind'.

"WHO THE FUCK WAS STEERING?!?!?!" Cid screamed, causing Vincent to cover his ears. The heads of Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, and Barret appeared before they jumped off of the airship. Yuffie ran over and hugged Vincent hard.

"Cloud said that you were hurt!" Yuffie cried out as she squeezed her arms around Vincent, unintentionally putting pressure on his sensitive side. Vincent gasped and shied away from her touch.

"I-I am f-fine, Yuffie," Vincent said quickly, gasping from the sensations running down his side. Everyone, but Cid, looked at Vincent with disbelieving eyes.

"Oh, really," Tifa said. "Then explain why your eyes are unfocused, your stutter, and why you pried Yuffie off of you when she came in contact with your side." Vincent ignored her comment and seemed to try to shy away into his cloak.

"What the hell happened when I was on the phone with you two?!" Cloud nearly screamed, getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah," Barret said, "he was shoutin' like you're gonna die." Cid looked at them and shrugged.

"I told you that I was taking care of Vin," Cid said.

"Vincent," Cloud said, looking at him. "What happened? …Vincent?" Vincent looked down, thunder cracked overhead, scaring Yuffie.

"I think we should get inside," Vincent said as it began to downpour. The girls ran inside, followed by the others. In the short distance, everyone was thoroughly soaked, even Vincent was soaked to the bone.

"Everyone, go change into something dry," Cloud said, "then we'll wash and dry our clothes. But we'll finish this conversation, first." Everyone nodded and headed off to their room, except Cloud, who lingered behind, Cid, who was waiting for Vincent, and Vincent, who had nothing else to change into. "What's wrong?" Cloud asked Vincent, who was looking outside.

"I cannot change," he said. Cloud and Cid raised their eyebrows. Vincent sighed, "I have nothing to change into and I refuse to walk around here in nothing." Cloud and Cid blushed, obviously thinking of Vincent lounging around the airship naked, though the look in Cid's eyes suggested that he would not mind it.

"I'll get you something to wear, Vin," Cid said. "Follow me." Vincent nodded and followed Cid to the Captain's quarters. Cid opened his door and began to rummage threw his closet. "Hmm," Cid said as he searched for something that would fit Vincent. "Here's something," he said as he handed Vincent a pair of black, dress pants, and a thin, red, dress shirt. Cid then pulled out a blue shirt and gray sweatpants for himself.

Cid then pulled out two pairs of boxers, one black and the other blue. Handing Vincent the black pair he winked. "Don't worry, I never wore them," he said making Vincent blush. "Bought them just for you." Vincent smiled.

"Thank you, Cid," Vincent said as turned to walk out the door.

"And just _where_ do you think you're fucking going?" Cid asked. Vincent turned towards Cid, still smiling.

"Cid, if I tried to get dressed in here, we both would end up having sex," Vincent said. Cid sighed.

"Fine," Cid said, admitting defeat. "You're right, but I'm coming to your room later. Plus, Cloud's gonna have a conniption fit if we don't get back to the others soon." Vincent nodded and gave Cid a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for the clothes," Vincent said. Cid nodded with a smile plastered on his face as Vincent left. Once, Vincent closed his door, and then he made sure it was locked. After making sure that no one was in the dark room, Vincent stripped down, placing his shoes near the door, folding the wet clothes, and looked at his left side. The hickey that Cid had given him looked like a deep, purple bruise.

If he did not know that it was Cid who had caused it, he would have thought that he had a broken rib. …Then again, considering how many times they had sex within the past…well, after the attack, it would not surprise him if a few ribs were broken. Vincent smiled before dressing, thinking of all of the marks that Cid had on himself.

As Vincent pulled on his new shirt, a knock came from the door. Opening the door, he came face-to-face with said pilot. Cid pushed Vincent in the room before closing and locking the door. "Cid, what are you-" Vincent's question was cut off as Cid kissed him. Vincent felt arms encircle his waist as he kissed Cid back.

Vincent moaned loudly as Cid rubbed his side. "How're we gonna explain this?" Cid muttered, nipping at Vincent's neck. Vincent moaned louder as his hips jerked forward, crashing into Cid's. Cid groaned as he began to grind against Vincent.

"We should…go to the others," Vincent gasped, feeling Cid wrap his fingers in his hair. Cid undid the wet headband and threw it unto the folded pile of soaked leather and cloth. Cid smirked, running his fingers through the wet, black hair. "They will…come looking."

"Too, bad," Cid said, pushing Vincent against the door. "They're gonna wait." Cid ground Vincent against the door, hearing his loud moan in his ears. Vincent spread his legs and nibbled on Cid's ear to quite his moans. Cid moaned as Vincent's tongue slid over the otter edge of his ear.

A loud knock came from the door. "Vincent," Cloud called. "Are you finished?" Cid pulled Vincent away from the door.

"I am almost ready, Cloud," Vincent said, thinking of an excuse. Cid tugged a bit on his hair. "…I need to dry my hair first." Cid smirked as he began to suck on Vincent's neck. Vincent bit back a moan.

"Okay," Cloud said, sounding unsure. Vincent was biting down hard on his bottom lip as Cid began to suck harder. Vincent's legs began to shake and he nearly fell down, causing Cid to reach out and catch him, but not before swearing softly. "Have you seen Cid?"As Vincent fell, he reached out to grab something, but ended up knocking over a glass that was on the small nightstand.

The shattering of the glass quickly caught Cloud's attention. "Vincent? What are you doing?" Cloud asked. Vincent could almost imagine Cloud's eyes whipping around while looking at the door. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," Vincent said quickly, Cid helping him to his feet. "I will be out soon." Cid was smiling as he tightened his grip around Vincent's waist. Cid was chuckling and Vincent lightly smacked his arm, smiling.

"I love it when you get flustered," Cid whispered huskily.

"Fine," Cloud said. "But if you aren't out in five minutes, we're breaking the door down." Hearing Cloud walk away, Vincent let out a sigh.

"Got to hand it to Spike," Cid said, still holding Vincent close. "He never quits. …Even though he _really_ fucking should sometimes." Vincent nodded and gave Cid a kiss.

"We should really pick up that glass," Vincent said, removing himself from Cid's clutches.

"Fine," Cid sighed. "While you do that, I'm going to go get you a towel." Vincent rolled his eyes. "Hey, you're the one who's still dripping, not to mention the back of your shirt's soaked." Cid said; walking off to get the towel he knew that he put in the bathroom earlier. Vincent crouched by the glass and began to pick out the shards carefully. He placed the shards of glass on the nightstand.

Cid returned when he was halfway done. Vincent continued to pick up glass while Cid began to towel-dry his hair. Not one to be left out though, Cid pressed his erection against Vincent's ass, causing a moan to escape his lips. "Cid, we have to hurry," Vincent said, moaning as Cid began to grind into him while his hand began to rub Vincent's erection. "Or they will break down your door and catch us in the act."

"Fuck, 'em, Vin," Cid responded. "Let's go take a shower." Cid grinned as he stood up, taking Vincent with him. Vincent smiled, but unlocked the door.

"Cid," Vincent said, "as much as I want to, we must go meet the others." Cid sighed and headed towards the door also. "I promise we will shower later." Cid's face lit up.

"You can bet your ass on it," he practically shouted, leading the way to the main room. Luckily, they were able to will away their erections before finding the others. Once they entered the room, they saw everyone staring at them. Vincent hoped that no one would notice the markings on their necks. He swallowed, wishing he had his cloak to hide behind. "Hey," Cid shouted. "We ain't on display so quit staring!"

"Sorry," they all muttered. Looking around, Vincent noticed their outfits. Cloud was wearing a black T-shirt and light gray pants, Tifa was wearing a tight, white sweater and blue pants, Barret was wearing gray sweats, and Yuffie was wearing a yellow shirt and green pants.

"It's not often that we get to see Vincent without his cape and headband on," Cloud said, the others agreeing. "So, what happened when you disappeared?" Cid's face flushed with anger.

"I already told you, Spike!!! WE didn't go anywhere. YOU PUNKS ditched US!!!" Cid yelled.

"Calm down Cid," Tifa said, holding up a hand. "We just want to know what happened when we all were separated." Cid seemed to calm down.

"Fine," Cid said, relaxing. "I'll tell you the brief version." This made Vincent wonder _how_ brief Cid was going to be. "After we took down all of the fucking wolves, NO thanks to your sorry asses, Vin was hurt more than me, he took a lot of my hits. We walked out of the forest, Vin got sick. We found a town, got a hotel room, and I helped Vin get better." Everyone looked skeptical.

"Hold up!" Yuffie shouted waving her arms like she could stop the talking physically. "You're saying that Vinnie was not only more hurt than you, but _sick_, and that your, old, grouchy ass, made him _better_?!" Cid was furious.

"YOU'RE DAMN STRAIGHT, BRAT!!!" Cid yelled back. "He's standing here ain't he?!" Barret just watched the pair fight, amused. Tifa tried to stop the fighting. Meanwhile, Cloud turned to Vincent.

"Vincent," Cloud said, "is this true?" Vincent nodded. Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Can you tell me what's wrong with your side, then?" Vincent's eyes darted to the ground. Cloud could tell that Vincent was hiding something, but he did not know if Cid knew about his side. "Will you at least let me see it?"

Vincent shook his head, "I am fine, Cloud," he said quietly. "Do not worry about it." Barret turned his attention to the quietly talking pair.

"If it really is nothing, then you should let me at least look…just to be sure?" Cloud said. He knew that Barret was watching then. Vincent sighed, not willing to say anything else. "Please, Vincent?" Vincent could tell that a guilt trip was coming.

"What are you two talking 'bout?" Cid's rough voice cut the conversation short. Vincent was tempted to kiss him right then and there, but remained in control.

"Cid," Cloud said, now turning to the pilot. "Will you tell us what happened to Vincent's side?" Cid stiffened. **Think quickly Cid!** he thought, trying to come up with an excuse.

"What do you mean?" Cid asked, feigning ignorance. Vincent felt he was going to snap if this kept on. "Vin, what's wrong with your side?" Vincent did not even look up, knowing that Cid was trying to think of a plan to get the attention turned to something else. "I made sure that Vin was perfectly healed once we were in the Inn."

"Vincent, will you please let us take a look at you, just in case?" Tifa asked. Vincent bit his lip, really wishing that he had his cloak with him. Feeling everyone's eyes on him, Vincent began to get fidgety. He felt his claw twitch, knowing that they were all expecting an answer. Swallowing harshly, he nodded.

Cid was now really worried, he wanted to tell them, not have Vincent on the spotlight. Cid walked over to Vincent, standing closely. "Do not worry, it does not look like a hickey," Vincent whispered, just loud enough for Cid to hear. Cid relaxed, knowing that he could trust Vincent's judgment.

Everyone was waiting for Vincent. Feeling his fingers twitch again, he grabbed the bottom of the shirt and lifted it up. Everyone gasped at the site of the large discolored area. Cloud neared Vincent. "It seems like you have internal bleeding," Cloud said as he touched the "wound". Vincent gasped, causing Cloud to apologize.

"How long have you had that?" Tifa asked. Vincent stopped, wondering how long it had been. He shrugged, not knowing how long they had been asleep, and on what day Cid gave it to him, let alone what day it currently was. "I have a cure materia, hold on." Tifa ran off to her room.

"Vincent, why didn't you tell us?" Cloud asked.

"I told you that I was fine," Vincent said. "It does not hurt." Judging by the way Cloud looked at him; Vincent could tell that he was not believed.

"I've got it," Tifa said, running back into the main room. Holding up the orb, Tifa used the magic to heal Vincent's side. As the magic dissipated, Yuffie spoke up.

"Maybe you missed?" Yuffie said. All of them stared at Vincent's side, the mark remained. Vincent looked at the hickey with confused eyes.

"No," Cloud said, "Tifa got Vincent, it's just _not_ healing?" he looked at Vincent's face. "Any idea why you won't heal, Vincent?" Vincent slowly shook his head. Lowering his shirt, Vincent looked up. Cid looked just as puzzled as the rest. He gave Vincent a small shrug.

"I think that we need to look at your side more closely," Tifa said, lowering the materia. "Is that okay with you, Vince?" Vincent nodded, hesitantly.

"Well, on a lighter note," Cid said, facing Cloud. "WHO THE FUCK WAS STEERING 'THE HIGHWIND'?!?!?" Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Barret all glanced at each other sheepishly.

"Cloud was," Yuffie said, pointing at the swordsman. Tifa and Cloud gasped.

"You were the one who grabbed the controls and tried to land "as close as possible" to them," Cloud said. Yuffie smiled.

"An' you _did_ break the controls," Barret added. Cid turned bright red.

"YOU DID _WHAT_?!?!" Yuffie looked at Cid with fearful eyes.

"…It was Cloud's fault!" She yelled, running out of the room.

Noticing that Cid's attention was back on him, Cloud cleared his throat. "I think we should all rest for the night," he said, sprinting out of the room. Tifa smiled and followed Cloud. Barret was muttering that they were all 'foo's' as he left the room. Seeing that Cid was still fuming, Vincent placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think that you need a cold shower to relax," Vincent said. Cid whipped around, facing Vincent.

"Fuck that!" Cid exclaimed. "You promised a shower, and I'm gonna make sure that it's steamy." Cid huskily whispered the last word into Vincent's ear, causing a blush to rise to his face.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Vincent asked. He grabbed Cid's hand and began to slowly walk to his room. After a few second of the slow pace, Cid grabbed Vincent and picked him up bridal-style. Vincent managed to yelp as he was lifted from the ground with ease. With Vincent securely in his arms, Cid ran down the hallway.

He quickly opened the door and closed the door with his hip. Putting Vincent back on his feet, he locked the door. As soon as he faced the gunslinger, he felt lips crash into his. They feverishly kissed one another as Cid led them to the bathroom. Stripping each other on the way, they were both naked when they reached the shower.

Cid hungrily kissed Vincent's neck as he pulled back the black shower curtain; he reached down, starting a bath. "I thought that you wanted to shower?" Vincent said, smiling. Cid rubbed his marked side.

"Same thing," Cid answered, not even bothering to close the bathroom door. Cid lowered Vincent and himself into the slowly filling bath. The porcelain tub was large enough to allow the both of them to lie side by side and not even touch the sides. The warm water reached their sides as Cid began to grind roughly against Vincent. "Fuck, yeah," Cid growled as Vincent moaned. Vincent spread his legs, wanting to experience more of the wonderful feeling. Cid, feeling Vincent's need, turned off the water and began to pump his throbbing member.

"Oh, fuck," Vincent groaned, eyes fluttering shut as his head rolled back. His back arched, silently begging him to continue. Cid loved it when Vincent swore. The silent man was always proper when speaking, and that was rare in itself, so being able to get the man to curse was a miracle in itself.

Cid pressed a finger to Vincent's entrance, wanting to make sure he was ready before fucking him senseless. Vincent grabbed his finger, pulling the digit away. "Cut the fucking foreplay," Vincent growled. "Fuck me hard, now." Smiling at his demand Cid roughly shoved himself into the tight orifice.

Vincent moaned loudly, arching his back even more. Cid began to thrust in Vincent straight away. Moaning alongside Vincent, they did not feel the water begin to lose its heat. "Harder…oh, fuck," Vincent moaned, thrusting his hips to meet Cid's. Cid complied with the request, sending large ripples through the once stagnant water. Water splashed around the sides of the tub, nearly spilling over the edges on many occasions, but it went unnoticed.

Cid began to moan loudly, not caring if the others heard him. As he neared his climax, his pumping on Vincent's cock quickened. Vincent howled, coming in the water as Cid spilled his seed deep in his ass. They panted as the water around them calmed. "How was that "shower"?" Vincent asked, with a smile.

"Fucking amazing, Vin," Cid said, breathlessly. "Fucking amazing. Now let's get out of this cold water." Cid rose to his feet, and then helped Vincent stand. They stepped out of the tub and Vincent unplugged the drain. As they left the bathroom, Cid grabbed a large, fluffy, black towel. He wrapped himself and Vincent in the towel.

As Cid slowly rubbed them dry, he kissed Vincent's neck. "I'm sorry 'bout your side," he mumbled, but Vincent sill heard the comment. Vincent smiled.

"As I told Cloud, do not worry," Vincent said as he stopped Cid's kissing and pulled the pilot in front of him. "In fact," Vincent said with a devilish smirk. "I want you to do it again." Cid smirked at that. He dropped to his knees; Vincent intertwined his fingers in the golden locks. Cid licked the hickey tantalizingly slow.

He then pressed his open mouth over the afflicted area, sucking hard. Vincent gasped, feeling his cock stiffen again. He lightly tugged on Cid's hair as he continued roughly suck on the flesh. Vincent felt his legs shake as his mind became hazy, so he closed his eyes. Cid removed his mouth and looked up at Vincent.

He was aware Vincent was beginning to lose it when he felt the gunman shaking. Seeing the erection before his eyes, he smirked. **Vin did say 'Not now', well, it _is_ later,** Cid thought. Not giving it a second thought, he looked up at Vincent and engulfed his entire cock. Cid loved Vincent's reaction.

Feeling Cid's mouth around him, Vincent's mouth opened in a silent scream as he threw his head back. Cid began to suck his cock hard, making the taller man moan. Cid reached down and began to pump his own straining erection. With his free hand, he reached up and began to rub Vincent's balls, causing a low moan to slip past his lips.

"Cid," Vincent gasped, feeling himself near the brink of oblivion. "I'm gonna fucking…" Vincent's warning was cut off when Cid removed all but the head of Vincent's cock and licked the slit. "Damn," Vincent whispered hoarsely. Cid smiled and sucked on the tip as hard as he could. He felt Vincent's cock twitch and his balls tightened; he then tasted Vincent's cum filling his mouth.

At the taste of Vincent, the pilot came in his hand and on the floor. Cid swallowed the substance greedily. Vincent looked at Cid with hazy, blurred eyes as the pilot rose to his feet. "You taste good, Vin," Cid said, smirking as he wrapped his arms around the quivering gunner. "But I think that we both need a nap."

Vincent nodded and they both headed towards the large, plush bed. Vincent and Cid collapsed on the soft, silk-lined mattress. They got underneath the covers and Cid began to spoon Vincent again. "Love you, Vin," Cid whispered in his ear.

Vincent smiled, "I love you too, Cid," he replied, yawning. They both lied in the warmth, falling asleep quickly. Cid awoke first, smelling breakfast.

"Mm, who's making bacon, toast, and eggs?" Cid replied, looking at the door. He glanced down and saw that Vincent was still asleep. Cid smiled as he tucked a lock of raven hair behind Vincent's ear.

"You did not have to wait for me," Vincent said, scaring the hell out of Cid. "You could have gone to eat." Vincent opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Cid.

"Not without you, babe," Cid said. "Oh, and don't fucking do that!" Cid lightly punched Vincent's arm. "Gonna give me a heart attack." Vincent smiled. They both sat up and got dressed in their clothes from earlier. Vincent noticed that his folded pile of wet clothes were gone.

Vincent could not remember seeing them when he entered the room either. Ignoring the thought, Vincent turned his attention to the pilot. "Let's go to breakfast, Cid," Vincent said. Vincent's only response was a deep kiss. Once they pulled apart, Cid winked at Vincent and got up from the bed.

"Got to take a piss first," Cid said as he walked into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door. While Cid was taking care of business, Vincent got up and began to pick up the discarded clothes; he separated the outfits and put on the one that Cid gave him. Cid left the bathroom and got dressed also.

"Come on, Cid," Vincent said as he unlocked the door. Cid noticed that Vincent did not seem to have bed head, while he was sure that his hair made him look like an older version of Cloud.

Cid grinned, "My "workouts" made you famished, huh?" Vincent smiled as Cid's stomach growled. He gave Cid a look that just screamed, 'I'm not the only one,' as he left the room. Cid followed him and they went to the dining area. Yuffie, Cloud, and Barret were already sitting down. Yuffie had a terrible case of bed head.

Cid laughed as he mocked the young ninja. "You looked like your Spiky's younger sister! An ugly one at that!" Yuffie growled, she stood up, about to tackle Cid. Before she could, Cloud grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back down.

"It's too early," Cloud said just as Tifa entered. She was carrying six plates and a pitcher of orange juice on a tray. All of the plates were stacked high with scrambled eggs, bacon, pan fries, toast, and sausage. She placed the tray down, and everyone said their thanks. Barret and Yuffie quickly grabbed their plates while Cloud grabbed his and Tifa's before they would try to steal anything from it. Cid quickly grabbed the last two plates, thinking the same thing as Cloud.

Cloud placed Tifa's plate before her as she thanked him. Cid also put Vincent's plate before him. Vincent nodded his thanks and everyone began to devour the food. Vincent looked at the food, wondering if he was actually expected to eat all of it.

After everyone had had their fill, Cid noticed that Vincent had only eaten half, at most, of what he was given. Yuffie was staring at his plate. "Hey Vinny," she said, eyes never leaving the plate. "You gonna finish that?" Vincent shook his head and handed the plate to her. As she grabbed the plate, Cid hit her in the head and took the plate.

"Vin," Cid said as he placed the food back in front of him. "You're _way_ too light; you need this more than the brat." Yuffie gaped at Cid.

"First of all: are YOU calling ME _fat_?!" Yuffie yelled. Vincent winced at the volume of her screech. "Second: how would you know how _light_ Vinny is?!" Cid rolled his eyes.

"How the _fuck_ do you think I got him to the Inn?" Cid snapped back. "I sure as fuck wasn't gonna leave him to bleed to death." Vincent muttered something that went unheard because of all of the screaming. Cloud and Tifa both saw his lips move, but could not hear what he said. Tifa and Cloud locked eyes and Tifa nodded.

"SHUT UP!!!" Cloud yelled. Everyone's eyes flew to their leader. Noticing that they were all silent, he turned towards Vincent. "Now what did you say, Vincent?" Feeling everyone's eyes on him again, he grew nervous. He swallowed hard, but refused to answer.

"Come one Vincent," Tifa said with a smile. "You would not have said something unless it was important." He quickly glanced at them all and saw that they were all staring again, this time they were waiting for an answer.

"I said that Yuffie can have it, I do not mind," Vincent whispered, having everyone strain to hear him. Judging by the looks, no one heard him this time either.

"Care to repeat that?" Yuffie asked. Vincent shook his head, he just handed the plate to Yuffie. She smiled. "Thanks, Vinny!" Cid was taken aback. Vincent stopped him by placing a hand on the pilot's thigh underneath the table. He gave Cid a light squeeze, hearing his breath hitch. Cid grumbled at Yuffie.

"Well, I guess that I'll start the dishes," Tifa said as she got up, she then noticed that Vincent had already stacked up and was carrying all of the plates, except for Yuffie's current plate.

"You made breakfast," Vincent said, "I will do the dishes. You have done enough." Cloud stood up.

"Vincent," Cloud said, "you're hurt, we'll take care of the dishes, and you go relax." Vincent rolled his eyes as Cloud took the dishes from his hands.

"Cloud, I'm fine, really," Vincent said. Tifa smiled.

"You should go rest, Vincent," she said. "Once we're done, we'll take another look at your side." Yuffie put her plate on top of the stack that Cloud was carrying.

"Why don't we just check him out first?" Yuffie said as she neared Vincent. He took a step back, knowing that the look in her eyes was never a good one. Vincent heard Cid sigh behind him.

"Leave him alone, brat," Cid said. Vincent turned to look at Cid, and that is when Yuffie pounced. Unfortunately for Vincent, Yuffie knocked him off of his feet. Vincent's head cracked against the floor hard. His vision swam and he could barely hear the shouting going on near him. Different colored spots danced before Vincent's eyes as he felt himself slowly sink into the darkness.

He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. Once it cleared, he could see the worried faces of everyone around him, and he realized that he was on his bed. "Vinny," Yuffie said, apologetic. "I'm _so_ sorry! I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen!" Vincent blinked again, not understanding what was going on.

"For what to happen?" He asked, receiving strange looks. "All you did was knock me down." Cid entered his direct line of vision.

"_All_ she did?" Cid asked. Vincent nodded. "Vin, you were out cold for the last three hours." Vincent looked at them with confused eyes.

"…Three hours?" he asked softly. Everyone nodded.

"We were all worried," Tifa said. "Plus, we checked out your side," she quickly said, cutting off his apology. "Nothing was there." Now Vincent was more confused. He then heard a deep chuckle. That's when it all clicked-Chaos!

Chaos wanted to keep his and Cid's relationship a secret also, which was way the mark was now gone, when the teeth marks would have been visible. Not to mention all of Cid's love bites were also gone. Cid noticed that the wheels in Vincent's head were turning.

"Let's let Vin rest," Cid said shooing everyone out of the room. Once they were far away from the room, Cid closed and locked the door. "Now, what're you thinking, and don't try to deny it, I could almost hear you thinking-the gears in yer head were going sixty miles in one minute," Cid said as he sat down on the edge bed.

"Chaos," Vincent said with a smile. Cid looked puzzled, so Vincent clarified. "Chaos stopped the materia from working, he healed me so they would see my side when your teeth marks were still visible, healed our hickeys on our necks so the others would not see them. I was wondering why he was so silent recently. I think that he is also happy that we are together, and will try to keep it a secret until we are ready to tell the others."

Cid smiled. "And when did you figure this out?" He said as he wrapped his arms around Vincent.

"When Tifa said that I was healed, I heard him chuckle. It was the first sound from any of them since we fought those wolves," Vincent said, curling around Cid's warm body. "What do you think?"

Cid's smile grew as he spoke. "I think that we need another shower."

FIN

Review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
